Extraños
by Heishi Uzu
Summary: [OsoChoro] El destino de Osomatsu es morir pronto de una sobredosis. Su destino esta marcado. Choromatsu Matsuno, un Shinigami; fue escogido para tomar su alma. Una tarea tan fácil que podía llevarla sin problemas, de no ser porque las cosas se complican al descubrir la sorprendente conexión que tiene con el.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Fujio Akatsuka.**

— Oi, Choromatsu, ¿A quién tienes esta vez? —Volví mi cabeza para ver de donde provenía la tan conocida voz ronca de mi compañero. Sonreí para mis adentros, encontrándolo acostado en un sofá enorme. Un sujeto grandísimo se sentaba sobre sus piernas segundos después; sin embargo, no hizo el menor movimiento por levantarse. No podía verlo después de todo, e Ichimatsu era un perezoso. No iba levantarse ante aquella minucia.

Nadie en ese sitio podía vernos.

— ¿Eh?, El de cabello negro, con la hoddie roja —Respondí señalando al hombre que estaba apostando en aquel sitio. Una especie de casino clandestino. Habia maquinas de Pachinko, y mi victima era demasiado ruidoso. Cada que perdía, hacia un escándalo y un berrinche como niño pequeño ¡¿Que diablos le pasaba?! — Es un idiota. —Sentencie mirándolo con desprobacion.

De todas formas me compadecí de él, era tan joven. Aunque no tenias que tener más de dos dedos de frente, para no darte cuenta que era aparentemente más que grande yo. Yo aparentaba dieciocho, aunque no sabía cuántos tenía en realidad. No cumplía años nunca. Por lo menos, no desde que tenía memoria. Tampoco sabia mi apellido. Entre cerré la mirada.

Hacia tres días me había dado su tarjeta de vida. Y me la aprendí de memoria. ¿Tengo que admitir qué me sentí un poco atraído por él? ¡Se que era una locura! ¡A-Ambos eramos hombres y...! Y...Ah, aun así, tenia algo. ¿Era su sonrisa en la fotografía?. Su sonrisa era tan distinta a la expresión que tenia ese día.

 **Osomatsu Matsuno**

 _Edad: 25 años._

 _Fecha de Nacimiento: 24 de mayo._

 _Fecha de deceso: 30 de septiembre. 7:05 a.m._

 **Sobredosis.**

No necesitábamos saber más al respecto. Lo demás lo averiguábamos cuando íbamos tras de ellos. Así que una simple y casi nula información acerca de la víctima, era lo que nos daban. ¿Era correcto llamarlo víctima? No lo sabía. Después de todo ese idiota se lo había buscado. E ir por su alma, era nuestro trabajo. Eramos dos shinigamis. Rodé los ojos. Menudo imbécil. ¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¡Consumir drogas tarde o temprano te llevaba a eso! A veces las personas eran tan estúpidas. No valoraban su propia vida. Encima, era un nini, sin trabajo, ni oficio. Un perdedor. ¿Quien lo extrañaría?, ninguna de las chicas en el lugar le hizo caso cuando intento conquistarlas. Pero, no parecía esforzarse si quiera. Algo estaba sucediendo con Osomatsu.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo una punzada de envidia. Si yo estuviera vivo. Si yo fuera uno de ellos. Sabría como gastármelas. Tendría un trabajo, uno que de verdad valiera la pena. Seria un hombre exitoso. ¡Si! ¡Una hermosa novia! Quizá de cabello rosado como la chica que estaba cantando en el lugar. Pero, ellos. No se cuidaban, y se les iba la vida de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡IDIOTAS! Pero, ¿Había algo qué envidiar?, me cuestione. Su presencia en el mundo era tan efímera, que debían sentir lástima y no envidia. Un momento, ¡COMENZABA A HABLAR COMO ICHIMATSU! Debería dejar de juntarme con el. Era mala influencia para mi. De todas formas, seria mejor que el. Si estando muerto, ya era mejor que el hombre de la hoddie roja.

Suspire. De cualquier forma, a mi jamás, me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer una cosa así (drogarse).

"Debemos ser unos insensibles de lo peor a esta altura"

Recordé las palabras de Ichimatsu hacia unos días, cuando fue por el alma de una niña enferma.

No me causaba mucha emoción hacerle esto a los humanos. Pero, era mi trabajo. Y nadie podría hacerlo mejor que yo.

— Chorice...

— ¿Ah?, ¿Qué sucede, Ichimatsu? —El solía llamarme así para molestarme un poco. Una chica, avanzo trastabillando, hacia el sillón en donde estaba mi amigo, y antes de que se sentará sobre el resto de su aparente cuerpo. El moreno se hundió en el sillón, saliendo justo a mi lado.

— Te estoy hablando, idiota, estas como ido — Replicó haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

— L-Lo siento. No te escuché...—Lo mire de soslayo.

— ¿Escuchaste lo de Todomatsu?

Abrí los ojos más de lo normal. Este día, solo estuvieron hablando de eso en la base. Por supuesto qué lo había escuchado. Hasta un sordo lo hubiera podido oír sin problemas. Tal vez exagere un poco. Un sordo no.

— ¿A-Al qué exterminaron? —Trague duro, y debí haber temblado levemente. —Sí, pero...Pero... ¡Pensé que solo era un rumor! —Mustie atropelladamente. Conocía Todomatsu de vista. Siempre que lo veía, estaba cerca de un tal Atsushi. A quien también conocía solo de vista. Parecían novios, en realidad; sin embargo, seguro solo era un rumor. Todos estábamos tan ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo, que difícilmente podíamos tener lazos entre nosotros.

Ese asunto me había puesto nervioso, por eso trate de evadirlo. ¿Nos estaban exterminado?, tuve miedo de eso. Ese miedo se sumó a la constante que tenía diaria de que si no lo hacían, pudieran cambiarme a mi. Aunque nadie haría mejor mi trabajo. Siendo sinceros, ¿A quien quería engañar? A final de cuentas, era difícil podían reemplazarme. Mi trabajo era siempre envidiable.

— ¿Rumores? Tsk...No lo eran. Se de muy buena fuente que ya no está. Además, ya nadie lo ha visto. Atsushi me dijo que se volvió loco, porque tuvo que tomar la vida de su novio, y no pudo hacer bien su trabajo.

— ¿Y cómo sabía que era su novio?, ¿Atsushi como sabía, estúpido?, se supone que no conocemos nada de nuestro pasado.

— No lo sé, y me importa una mierda. Deja de ser un dolor de culo. Es uno menos de todas formas.

Me sentí hipócrita. Concorde con el. Si, uno menos. Cuando eso pasaba a nosotros nos recompensaban, de todas formas, éramos buenos compañeros.

Ichimatsu chasqueo la lengua.

— Como sea. Tengo que irme. Esta vez me ha tocado un jugador famoso de béisbol...—Sacó de un bolsillo las fotografías, extendiéndolas hacia mí.

"Jyushimatsu" leí el nombre de este. No leí el apellido, de haberlo hecho, me habría dado cuenta, que era el hermano de quien ahora tenia como misión. Nosotros no teníamos apellido. Solo un nombre y seguido de un número de identificación.

— ¿Y cómo será?

— Que fastidio...No te diré nada. Concéntrate en tu ludopata —Bostezo, levantándose.

— ¡¿Entonces para que me cuentas?! —Exclame escandalizado, sintiendo que había sido de pésimo gusto, preguntar la muerte de aquel hombre. Iba agregar algo más, pero, Ichimatsu curvo una suave sonrisa, y me percaté que a él; le encantaba ir a tomar el alma de los seres humanos. Era un retorcido de lo peor. —¿N-No la quieres? —Me levante para devolvérselas. Mi compañero chasqueo los dedos y la tarjetas comenzaron a quemarse entre mis dedos.

— Eso es mierda. No las necesito. Jejeje...

Floto en el aire y luego salió por el techo del bar.

Apenas mi compañero se fue. Busqué de vuelta con la mirada a Osomatsu. Ya no estaba haciendo el idiota, tratando de conquistar chicas. ¿Se habría ido ya?, temí perderle, y que la hora de su deceso no aconteciera. Estaría en problemas si eso pasaba. Me apresure como loco a buscarlo en los baños, por todo el maldito lugar. Mierda. ¡Matsuno se había ido del Pachinko, y yo lo perdí por distraído! ¡ESO ERA MALO! ¡MUY MALO!

.

.

.

Completamente alterado, salí del lugar y lo encontré fumando afuera un cigarrillo. Tenia una expresión ausente, y despreocupada. Suspire. Me había preocupado por nada. Reí sintiéndome un estúpido.

— Anda, Osomatsu. ¡Fuma toda la yerba que quieras, imbécil! Disfruta tu ultimo cigarrillo, conduce tu auto muy rápido, haz lo que creas imprudente; que morirás por una sobre dosis, idiota. —Me pare a su lado, y desee que pudiera escucharme. Quizá podría prevenirlo. Aunque era imposible. Su destino estaba escrito. — Me pregunto...Si tienes familia. Si tienes hijos, una esposa... —Cruce mis brazos, acercando mi rostro al de él. Podríamos besarnos si tuviera un cuerpo físico. Podría sentir su aliento cálido si estuviera vivo, y él el mio. Pero, me aparte sonrojandome. Moría de vergüenza, aunque el no pudiera verme.

Empecé a preguntarme a qué sabrían los besos de un tipo como él. Seguro era un experto en esas cosas. Yo jamas había besado a nadie, era...Era un virgen.

Se quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo tiró al suelo, aplastando la colilla. Volvió al pachinko y decidí esperarlo ahí afuera.

No tardó en salir. Debieron ser escasos cinco minutos, los que demoró. Seguro regreso a comprar droga.

Flote en el aire, siguiéndolo mientras conducía por entre la ciudad en su automóvil viejo. Luego, a escasos kilómetros se detuvo en una gasolinera a cargar combustible. Al finalizar Osomatsu entró a una tienda. De esas que abrían las veinticuatro horas. Me impresionó que compró un pastel pequeño. De los que solo son para una persona. Lo pagó y volvió a subir a su vehículo.

.

.

.

Llegamos a una modesta casa y estaba en penumbras. Tocó varias veces el timbre con insistencia. Al ver que no le abrían, maldijo a todo pulmón y de ahí salió una mujer mayor. Parecía ser su madre. Esa mujer apenas lo vio, le soltó una bofetada. Cerré un ojo, quise reírme, pero me fue imposible. Fue como si la risa se me hubiera quedado pegada a la garganta. Vi la cadena, que tenía en mí cuello. Era una especie de reloj en realidad con el que contaba el tiempo para su muerte.

Tres de la mañana.

Ella tenía todo el derecho de golpearlo. Seguramente la familia entera estaba durmiendo.

— ¡¿Por qué vienes a estas horas?!, ya esta dormido. ¿Y eso que es? ¡No me digas que lo robaste!

— Vengo a verlo, ¿Para qué otra cosa estaría aquí?, ¿Tengo derecho no?, es mi hijo después de todo. Ahora se una buena abuela y déjame pasar —Espetó casi con desprecio. Fulminó con la mirada a la anciana. Y la apartó a un lado subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación, encendió la luz con rapidez. — ¡Hijo! ¡Hijo! ¡Despierta! Jeje, mira lo que te traje —Canturreo entre risas y puso un dedo bajo su nariz.

La abuela continuo gritando como desquiciada. Parecía querer asesinarlo.

— ¡¿Estas borracho, verdad?! ¡No vengas a mi casa así! ¡Y menos si has consumido...! ¡Osomatsu! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO VERÍAS DE NUEVO HASTA QUE TENGAS UN TRABAJO DECENTE, PUTO NINI!

Lo seguí intrigado. A cada paso que daba, hacia sonar fuertemente la madera bajó sus pies.

Finalmente la señora a regañadientes los dejo solos. En contra de su voluntad, se podía apreciar. La tensión en el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo. Y Yo no hacia otra cosa que mirarlos expectantes. Entonces si tenia un hijo. Al parecer era padre soltero. Y un padre muy incapacitado. ¡Ni siquiera tenia trabajo! ¡¿Creía que todo se solucionaría con una visita en la madrugada?! Por lo menos debería esforzarse en demostrar lo mucho que amaba a su hijo, siendo un hombre de bien.

— ¿Papá?, ¿Que haces aquí?

Susurro adormilado un niño de cabello oscuro. Froto los párpados de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano; estaba ya sentado en la cama, y se acomodo unos lentes que tenia en la mesita.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Choromatsu...

Continuara...


End file.
